


Do You Want To See A Dragon?

by NaoSa (orphan_account)



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: F/M, Finding our things they shouldn’t know, One-Shot, Seth/Eve, The fair folk king is smarter than you might think, Visiting the fair folk, bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NaoSa
Summary: Seth and Eve have never felt so bored. They try to cope with their boredom without success, but find out they have a lot in common. This includes finding out things they shouldn't know and spying. Where is this going to take them and let us hope they escape their respective guardian's wrath of breaking the rules.
Relationships: Eve/Seth Sorenson
Kudos: 4





	Do You Want To See A Dragon?

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t think I have any notes. Enjoy!

"I'm bored!" Seth whined as he stretched out across the couch, only to collapse in a defeated sigh.

"Same," Even agreed, "What are our siblings doing?"

"They're out in the gardens," Seth threw his ball into the air and caught it, "Talk about boring."

"Father won't let me do anything fun," Eve pouted, "I can't even visit the horses down the hall without telling him I'm going and even then, he will probably say no."

"I know, right!" Seth agreed, "My families the same way. Claims it's for my protection but-"

"It's better than being bored to death," Eve finished.

Seth threw his hands into the air, "Exactly!" He cried, "I am in deep danger of being bored to death, any doctor could see that!"

Eve chuckled, this guy got her. "But they only trust those doctors from centuries ago who have no sense of anything."

Seth pointed a finger at her, "You get me. The last thing interesting I got to do was visit the satyrs! And now all they talk about is Vanessa!"

"At least you got to go outside," Eve huffed, "I've said it before and I'll say it again, I wish I had your life."

"I want to have Patton Burgess's life," Seth said.

"You know about Patton Burgess!" Eve grabbed the front of his shirt, resulting in a tiny blush from the boy.

"I met him actually," Seth admitted.

Eve stared at him, "Tell. Me. Everything."

"It was back at The Whole Zzyzx ordeal. He had made a button on the Chronometer that allowed him to come into the future. He had planned to use it to steal the instrument back sometime in the future. I got to talk with him for a bit."

"Take me with you!" Eve begged, "That sounds so cool!"

"It was," Seth admitted, "It was also pretty scary though."

Eve snorted, "The scariest I have ever seen was when my brother stole all the cookies."

"That is way scarier," Seth joked.

Eve laughed, "You're funny, Seth. One day that's going to be your downfall."

"Looking forward to it," Seth smiled, "At least I'll be doing something interesting."

Eve laughed even harder, "You are something," she said.

"I'm a shadow charmer as well," he announced proudly, "Did I ever tell you that?"

Eve gasped, this boy just kept getting more and more amazing, "No way,"

Seth sunk into the couch's shadow and Eve clapped with delight. Seth appeared right behind her a few seconds later and covered her eyes, "Guess who?" He chuckled.

Eve pulled her hands down, "That's so cool!" She said, "Can you take people with you?"

"Yeah," Seth admitted.

"You are taking me somewhere at some point," Eve promised.

"Sure," Seth said.

"What about your sister?" Eve asked, "What can she do?"

"She has some light powers, in good terms with the fairy queen," Seth admitted.

Eve put a finger on her cheek thoughtfully, "Your powers are better," she decided and Seth flowed with pride.

"What else can you do?" She asked.

"I can speak a few languages for the undead and demons," Seth said, "I can quench light and summon cold. Command a few things with limited authority and I can pick locks."

"Wait, you can pick locks!" Eve said mischievously.

"I can," Seth said, "Got something you want to be opened?"

Eve clapped, "Do you want to see something cool?" She asked.

"What are you thinking?" Seth asked.

"I may have heard a few rumors," Eve started.

"Heard?" Seth repeated skeptically.

"Find, I spied, but I know they didn't hear me. I may have heard a rumor that they are keeping a dragon captive in this room. It had attacked us at some point during the week, even though Celebrant claimed it to be rouge. And there may be a lock blocking me from visiting."

"And you want to see the dragon?" Seth asked.

Eve brought out the puppy dog eyes, "I am immune to dragon fear." She said.

"I do have a potion left from Tanu," Seth fiddled around in his emergency kit, "So that means I'm good to go, I would never say no to an adventure, especially in a time of boredom!"

Eve's eyes lit up, "You have a potion master!"

"An old friend," Seth smiled, doing his best to sound mature and professional.

"Dude!" Eve said, "Potions are epic!"

"Do you make potions?" Seth asked.

Eve pouted, "I wish. I have made a few though before father confiscated my ingredients."

"That's cool," Seth smiled, "Tanu won't let me near his positions. He thinks I'll blow them all up if I get the chance."

Eve's eyes sparkled, "Why do you think father always takes them?"

"What did you do?" Seth asked as Eve led him towards where she believed the dragon was.

"I may have blown up a balcony," she admitted.

Seth laughed, "Sounds like something I would have done."

Eve laughed as well, "Maybe you're the one who takes after me," she teased.

"Or vice-versa." Seth countered.

Eve grabbed his wrist and pulled him to a giant door with a lock hung like a hideous jewel.

"Is this it?" Seth asked.

Eve nodded, "Please don't tell me you're backing out."

Seth raised an eyebrow, "Are you asking Seth Sorenson if he is backing out on something dangerous? The very Seth Sorenson who pulled a nail from a reverent with a courage potion and a pair of pliers?"

"Did you do that?" Eve asked.

Seth shrugged, "I saw a nail so I got some pliers."

"I'll say it again," Eve said, "We're going to get along just fine."

"You know, you aren't too different from Patton Burgess," Seth admitted, "He said that very same thing to me."

Eve glowed with pride, "I'm cloaking us right now, it may be better if we stay unseen." She said before getting straight down to the point, "Can you open it?" She asked hopefully.

Seth grabbed the lock and did his thing. He pictures the core of the lock as if it were an on and off switch and then he flipped it.

Even heard the click and jumped in delight, "Open the door on three," She said.

"One," Seth started.

"Two," Eve said.

"Three!" Seth cried as they pushed open the door which swung open without trouble.

Inside the room was no dragon, but yet another walk with a single sticky note on it, that said but a few sentences. Eve curiously picked up the note and read it out loud.

"Did you think I didn't see you, my daughter?" She read, "Please stay out of my council meetings, love father. PS, Tell Seth his skills are coming along nicely."

Seth probably wouldn't laugh if Eve didn't look so mad. It was like looking in a mirror when Kendra did this very same thing to him.

She threw up her arms in the air and said some very un-princess like words.

"Are you alright?" Seth asked.

"I'm bored." Eve fell in a defeated slump.

"Do you want to see a dragon?" Seth asked.

Even looked at him, "Did you seriously not get that message yet?" She asked at last.

Seth's eyes twinkled as he grabbed her hand and whisked them into the shadows.

*.*.*

It didn't go unnoticed that Seth and Eve were slightly late for dinner. Everyone was always sneaking glances at the two empty chairs, including Kendra.

She wasn't worried about her brother, she was angrier. The king of the fair folk had prepared a dinner in Kendra and Seth's honor and he was late.

Kendra wasn't surprised when Seth and Eve barged into the room with dirty clothes and sticks in their hair.

But Kendra did have a small smile when she saw the huge grins on both of their faces.

Though they both vanished when the king and grandpa Sorenson rose and Kendra guessed it wasn't to praise them.


End file.
